


Buenos Aires

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dohko tenía un lema: Vivir la vida. Se encontraba disfrutando de la situación, de poder andar libre por el mundo sin tener que estar sentado frente a una cascada vigilando un sello o encerrado en su Templo. Al fin y al cabo, comprendió Libra, por muy cercano al Gran Maestro que fuera, Virgo no dejaba de ser humano. Nadie quería compartir misiones con Shaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shion se frotó la sien buscando de esa forma aplacar un insistente dolor de cabeza. Ser Patriarca era tan estresante que muchas veces se encontró deseando no haber vuelto a la vida por obra de Zeus. Y ese, era uno de esos momentos.

Buscó la compostura necesaria para enfrentar a Shaka, quien en pocos minutos se presentó ante el antiguo Santo de Aries. Le dedicó una sobria reverencia y escuchó la nueva misión que le sería encomendada.

—Deberás ir a la Argentina. Un río llamado Paraná ha crecido considerablemente su caudal arrasando con los pueblos de la rivera.

Virgo no acotó nada, supo que de ser solamente producto de la fuerza de la naturaleza, el Patriarca no se molestaría en enviar a uno de sus guerreros a investigar. Desde ya que había algo más detrás de ese fenómeno, algo que solo les concernía a los Santos por encima de todo gobierno u organismo gubernamental.

—El primer arribo será en Buenos Aires. Luego viajarán a Misiones. —Se levantó y buscó un mapa que le cedió. Volvió a su lugar y continuó—: Aquí tienes para que puedas orientarte mejor. Luego debes ir a otra provincia: San Luis.

El Santo Dorado, en silencio, investigó el mapa notando un gran detalle: las distancias eran abismales. No se comparaba en nada con Grecia, en donde actualmente residía; no sólo las provincias en la Argentina eran enormes, de por sí todo el país era inmenso.

—Allí hubo otro fenómeno en una sierra denominada "Comechingones". La tierra se abrió.  
—Entiendo pero ¿qué es lo que se sospecha? —Había notado un semblante opaco en el sumo sacerdote.  
—Presencia de cosmos —habló escuetamente, el dolor de cabeza no le permitía ser fluido en la conversación—, de uno extremadamente poderoso y desconocido.  
—¿Se siente bien, Patriarca? —investigó Shaka algo alarmado.  
—Sí, solo es un dolor de cabeza. —Tomó aire y prosiguió—. Creemos que, sobre todo en San Luis, una armadura ha sido convocada.  
—¿Una armadura? —Asombrado frunció la frente.  
—Así es. Aparentemente había una, esperando por algún Guerrero. El tema es que no sabemos qué tipo de armadura es.

Era sabido que de las ochenta y ocho armaduras existentes, solo pocas se conocían en verdad. No era nada descabellado suponer que había muchas más ocultas por el mundo y esperando por sus respectivos dueños.

—¿Qué es lo que se teme? —cuestionó Shaka aun sorprendido.  
—Bueno... he enviado a Muu junto con Aldebarán a Costa Rica primero, luego a Brasil. —Tomó una breve pausa para beber un poco de agua—. Allí también se ha presenciado fenómenos no propios de la naturaleza aunque simulen serlo. No solo en esos países, en casi toda América Latina. Shura, con Aioria, serán enviados a Perú.  
—¿América Latina?  
—Lo que se teme en verdad —continuó el sumo sacerdote— es que algún Dios haya reencarnado y esté convocando a sus Santos.

Virgo guardó silencio pensativo, de ser así una nueva guerra podría dar comienzo. No pudo evitar hacer una pregunta que ante la reciente revelación le preocupaba de sobremanera.

—¿Athena?  
—Se encuentra aquí, junto a sus Santos de Bronce, no hay de qué preocuparse.  
—Bien.  
—Igual, Shaka... Son todas suposiciones, ni Muu ni Aldebarán me han comunicado que efectivamente se trata de armaduras. Hasta ahora los sucesos simplemente son catalogados como fenómenos de la naturaleza.  
—Comprendo, pero lo prudente sería ir a averiguar. Enseguida partiré.  
—Espera... Hay otra cuestión. —Shion frenó a su Guerrero quien raudo había dado la vuelta— Te asignaré un compañero.

Y en ese momento una fuerte punzada le taladró la cabeza, porque el rostro del rubio varió rotundamente de uno tranquilo y pacifico a otro furioso e indignado.

No era fácil con Shaka. No lo era.

No le gustaba compartir las misiones con sus compañeros, en primer lugar porque él, con veracidad, objetaba que no necesitaba ayuda. Y por el otro lado porque nadie quería su compañía. ¿Las razones? Los demás Santos decían que Virgo era sumamente egocéntrico; lo cierto era que su aire particular, similar a una deidad, incomodaba a la mayoría por no decir que a todos. No era sencillo estar junto al hindú, poseía este un cosmos y una presencia tan poderosa e imponente que algunos no podían más que envidiar o temer.

—No necesito un compañero.  
—Ese no es un tema a discutir. —Y antes de que el rubio acotase algo más, Shion se le adelantó—: Irás con un compañero.

Shaka resopló con fastidio. No podía decirle que no al sumo sacerdote, al Patriarca del Santuario. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Estaba mucho más cómodo solo que acompañado. Cualquier otro Santo no haría más que estorbarle el camino.

—O aceptas o puedes dejar tu armadura aquí y retirarte del Santuario. —Supo que debía tomar medidas así de drásticas para convencer al otro.  
—¿Puedo saber con quién iré? —preguntó dejando por sentado su molestia; era sucio jugarle así— Mientras no sea Death Mask, Saga, Aphrodite o...  
—Dohko.  
—¿El Antiguo Maestro?  
—¿Qué otro Dohko conocemos? —Ya para esas alturas estaba de mal humor.

Shaka arqueó las cejas considerando la situación. Nunca antes había tenido la posibilidad de compartir una misión con él. Y aunque no le agradaba la idea de ser acompañado por ninguno de sus compañeros, al menos supo, en su interior, que el Anciano Maestro era una persona sabia, ubicada y correcta.

Craso error. El Anciano Maestro era así... Era. Sin embargo, el nuevo, resucitado y joven Dohko tenía un lema: Vivir la vida. Aunque de todos modos no dejaba de ser quien era.

La conversación quedó allí, Virgo volvió a quejarse y a objetar que no necesitaba de nadie; pero Shion no cedió un ápice. Era peligroso, incluso para el Santo más cercano al Gran Maestro, ir solo a un lugar donde se suponía podría estar la reencarnación de algún dios con sus Guerreros. No sabían a que se enfrentaban y, ante todo, la prudencia.

Cuando el rubio dio la vuelta para marchar rumbo a su Templo y prepararse para la misión, Dohko, con su armadura innecesariamente puesta, apareció en el recinto. El Patriarca le expresó a Shaka que podía retirarse y este, luego de saludar con frialdad al "Anciano" Maestro, se marchó.

Cuando se quedaron finalmente a solas, Shion se expresó con profundo asombro.

—Dohko ¿qué haces con la armadura puesta? —No supo si reír o mantenerse serio.  
—Uno nunca sabe. —Se paró erguido e hinchado de orgullo— Estoy listo para cualquier enfrentamiento posible.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Admite la verdad —Shion se puso de pie para ir en busca de las uvas que descansaban en el plato— eres como un niño, ahora que puedes usar la armadura no te la quitas ni para bañarte, ¿cierto? —finalizó extendiendo el plato.

—Uvas.

—Son cosechadas en el Santuario, están exquisitas.

Dohko tomó algunas y caminó con extrema confianza hasta el trono del Patriarca y se sentó a comer plácidamente en él. Shion se lo permitió, era el único Santo con el cual tenía ese trato particular.

—Dime ¿para qué me llamaste?  
—Shaka irá a la Argentina. —Se volvió a frotar la sien—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté lo de la presencia de cosmos?

—Sí, algo me acuerdo…

—Creo que Virgo es el más capacitado para ir, dado que en ese país se sintió la presencia de un cosmos propio de un Dios.  
—Bien... ¿y yo que tengo que ver? —Se estiró en el asiento, quedando todo desparramado.  
—Bueno, no es prudente dejarlo solo... por más "Buda" que sea. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.  
—¿Quieres que vaya con él? —Se sacó del diente un pedazo de piel de una uva.  
—Por favor. Te lo imploro. Te lo suplico. Te lo ruego.  
—Ya... Entendí. —Arqueó las cejas y miró a su amigo— ¿Por qué voy a decirte que no?  
—Es que... —Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en las escalinatas a los pies de Libra— Nadie quiere compartir misiones con Shaka. ¡Ojo! Él tampoco quiere, pero los demás Santos no pueden lidiar con él.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ronca mucho a la noche? ¿Se tira gases? ¿Muerde? ¿No se baña?

Shion rompió a reír con delicadeza. Le hacía bien estar con Dohko, al menos comenzaba a olvidar el dolor de cabeza, mas no de la nueva amenaza que en apariencias invadía al mundo.

—No lo sé. No se han quejado de eso. Sí de su carácter. Es algo... arrogante.  
—Tiene con qué serlo —expresó con energía y se puso de pie.  
—Lo sé... Vaya que lo sé. —Asintió reiteradas veces, perdido en su mente, pero enseguida volvió en sí y agregó—: ¿Iras con él? Yo ya le dije que irías con él.  
—Porque sabías cuál sería mi respuesta —terció con una sonrisa.  
—Gracias. —Lo miró con los ojos empañados de emoción—. Siempre supe que podía contar contigo, eres un buen amigo.

Dohko saludó al Patriarca y manifestando que tenía que prepararse para el viaje y para enfrentar a Shaka, lo dejó comiendo uvas. Se dirigió a su Templo y en pocos minutos llegó, ansioso como un niño; pero se tardó una eternidad y media en escoger qué llevar para la misión.

Comenzó con un monologo interno que luego pasó a ser un soliloquio obsesivo, metiendo cosas y quitándolas después en su pequeño bolso. Considerando que iban a estar fuera de Grecia unos pocos días, optó por llevar un pantalón además del que tenía puesto, varias camisetas y un buen libro. Sin olvidar, desde ya, ropa interior.

Preparado, dejó su armadura. En caso de necesitarlas Shion había previsto ese inconveniente ofreciéndose a transportarlas mediante telekinesia, además Kiki se encontraba muy aburrido en Aries sin su maestro, no le haría daño entrar en acción, siendo de nuevo cadete de los Santos, llevando armaduras de aquí para allá.

Cuando Libra llegó ante su compañero de viaje, lo primero que le dijo este fue:

—Detesto que me hagan esperar.

El hombre frenó su paso algo pasmado por la dureza en el tono del Guerrero y para aplacar los ánimos le sonrió.

—Lo siento, Shaka, es que no sabía qué traer —suspiró y miró el cielo celeste donde el sol resplandecía—. Hace mucho que no voy a una misión, espero no estar oxidado.  
—Yo también espero lo mismo de usted. —Dio la vuelta y atravesó el límite que separaba la Orden secreta con el mundo exterior—. Vamos, se nos hará tarde y perderemos el avión.

El chino apuró su paso con un ligero trote y alcanzó al otro; caminaron casi distanciados porque por lo visto Virgo tenía mucho apuro en llegar. Dohko no, él se encontraba disfrutando de la situación, de poder andar libre por el mundo, sin tener que estar sentado frente a una cascada vigilando un sello o encerrado en su Templo. Todo le parecía maravilloso, las flores, las rocas, el viento, los pájaros, inclusive mucho más que antes.

Llegaron al pueblo y tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto; en un exquisito griego, Libra le dio indicaciones al chofer y entabló una agradable conversación banal. El muchacho sentado a su lado permaneció serio y callado, pese a que escuchaba dicha charla. Le sorprendió un poco, aunque no debió ser así, ver una faceta tan carismática en el Anciano Maestro. Era correcto y ubicado al hablar, de hecho utilizaba palabras del idioma muy poco frecuentes que hasta el mismo hindú desconocía.

Cuando bajaron del coche, Shaka tomó su bolso y se quedó de pie observando el enorme cartel con las indicaciones, pero no pudo evitar distraerse y girar la cabeza al sentir una presencia muy cerca de él.

Con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa de deleite en los labios y la nariz prácticamente pegada al cuello de Virgo, se encontraba el hombre.

—¿Que... demonios está haciendo? —exclamó el rubio algo abochornado por tan extraño comportamiento.  
—Lo siento —se excusó tomando distancia—, es que hueles muy bien —explicó con naturalidad.

—¿Eh?

—Hueles a pétalos de cerezo.

Shaka abrió la boca, frunció la frente y soltó una risa algo irónica.

—Los pétalos de cerezo no huelen a nada —espetó con hastío.  
—Sí que huelen —contradijo Dohko borrando fugazmente ese temple alegre para mostrar uno mucho más digno—. Todas las cosas en el mundo huelen. Todo posee "aroma". Que tu no logres sentirlo, no quiere decir...  
—¡Ah! ¡Ya vámonos! —Virgo interrumpió las palabras de su compañero y continuó su andar para entrar al aeropuerto.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para tomar el avión, unos cinco minutos más tarde y debían esperar a otro vuelo. Por supuesto que el rubio no dejó pasar la oportunidad para reprocharle a Libra y dejar por sentado que ese detalle era por completo su culpa. El hombre se encontró pidiendo disculpas otra vez, muy divertido. ¿Divertido con qué? Pues, solo viajar en avión, disfrutar de caminar, mezclarse con la gente, ¡vivir! Era motivo suficiente para estar contento.

No dejó de hablar un segundo en el avión, Shaka lo escuchaba, quizás por simple cortesía.

—... Claro, preferí irme, no quiero decir que ya no considero a los Cinco Picos como mi hogar... —Sentando en su asiento se ajustó el cinturón cuando por el alta voz lo solicitaron—; pero sé que tanto Shunrei como Shiryu estarán bien sin mí. Más ahora que necesitaran el espacio con el nuevo bebé. —Estiró las piernas y se puso cómodo—. Me costó tomar la decisión, sin embargo es agradable a su vez estar en el Santuario, ahora que puedo, quiero estar... —De súbito frenó su monologo.

Algo, en el semblante nervioso de Virgo, le indicaba al mayor que no le estaban prestando mucha atención.

—Shaka... ¿te sientes bien? Estás más blanco que de costumbre. Pareces vampiro.

Este solo asintió reiteradas veces sin abrir la boca. Cuando el piloto avisó que pronto despegarían y dio las últimas indicaciones, se aferró al asiento clavando los dedos en los apoyabrazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de meditar y disipar sus miedos.

El chino sonrió y no dijo nada a pesar de haberse dado cuenta del temor del menor, tan solo para evitar incomodarlo más de lo que ya evidentemente se encontraba. Al fin y al cabo, comprendió Dohko, por muy cercano al Gran Maestro que fuera, Shaka no dejaba de ser humano. Esa faceta en su compañero le encantó.

**(…)**

Estaban acostumbrados a convivir escuchando constantemente distintos idiomas. En el mismo Santuario las nacionalidades eran diversas. Fue por eso que al descender del avión no se sorprendieron con la diversidad de lenguas. Sí se desorientaron un poco en ese mar de gente, pero nada que dos Santos no pudieran enfrentar.

Afuera un chofer previamente pago los estaba esperando. Con un inglés precario se presentó y les comunicó que él los llevaría al hotel para pasar la noche. Aún era de día, pero el sol apenas se filtraba a través de nubes densas. Anduvieron por carreteras y autopistas desoladas, repleta de espacios verdes sin más edificaciones que el mismo asfalto. Cientos y cientos de kilómetros.

Llegaron al bonito hotel, que más que un hotel era una casa de hospedaje, pero con todas las comodidades de uno de cinco estrella, solo que más confortable y hogareño.

La monumental sala, con sus enormes ventanales de vidrio repartido, se encontraba iluminada por luz artificial y un pequeño hogar que previamente habían encendido. Una mujer madura les habló en español explicándoles lo básico sobre la convivencia para luego darle las llaves. Una sola llave, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Shaka.

—Un momento… ¿No hay dos cuartos?  
—Pues, no... —Dohko abrió más los ojos, desconcertado por la reacción del menor— Es pequeño este hotel; pero si quieres, averiguo.

Para desgracia de Virgo, las pocas habitaciones estaban todas ocupadas. La mujer pelirroja y de pelo ondulado que les había atendido se disculpó, pero aclaró que a ella le habían pedido solo una habitación con camas separadas. Al menos, para consuelo del rubio, no tendrían que compartir el lecho. Acaso, ¿habían pensado que eran pareja?

Dohko se dirigió al cuarto sin detener un minuto su perorata, el hindú permaneció en su silencio habitual, casi ignorando a su "interlocutor". Ingresaron y enseguida Shaka escogió la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana, marcando su territorio al dejar el bolso sobre ella.

—... Shion siempre me dice lo mismo es que... ponte en mi lugar. —Libra dejó el suyo sobre la cama que le quedaba y se quitó la camiseta para luego sentarse y hacer lo mismo con los zapatos— ¿No sería más lógico que me comporte como un hombre de mi edad? No digo la verdadera... La de apariencias. —Guardó silencio un segundo para luego arremeter— ¿Qué opinas?  
—Opino que... —Cerró los ojos y suspiró— Debería encontrar el interruptor para apagarlo.  
—¡JA, JA, JA! —Dohko empezó a reír como un desaforado aferrándose del estómago— ¡Todo el mundo dice que desde mi reencarnación hablo mucho! ¡Fue muy poco sutil tu manera de decírmelo!

Shaka esbozó una risa, bastante interna y negó con la cabeza. Le asombró notar lo bien que el mayor había tomado su reproche.

—Por todos los dioses... He pasado tanto tiempo sin tener con quien hablar en la Cascada que ahora... —El chino volvió a reír, con el candor de un niño— Para colmo Shunrei es como tú, más bien calladita... Por suerte lo tenía a Shiryu.

Se produjo por fin, el tan ansiado silencio. Dohko se secó las lágrimas de risa para terminar de cambiarse mientras que el otro buscaba las prendas de dormir. Luego de acomodarse, no demasiado ya que solo estarían allí un día, los dos se descubrieron algo hambrientos.

—Compraré algo para comer —expresó Libra poniéndose de pie para ir en busca del teléfono.  
—No, deje Anciano Maestro, me toca a mí... —Le costaba reconocerlo pero era hora de "desembolsillarse", pues su compañero había costeado todo desde la partida.  
—Shaka... —acusó este acaparando la atención del mencionado Santo— no me digas anciano.  
—Pero lo es —explicó firme y sin remordimientos.  
—Ya lo sé... pero no me gusta sentirme viejo —expresó cediéndole el aparato al otro—. Por eso no me llames anciano —solicitó por último sonriendo, para dejar en claro que no estaba ofendido ni mucho menos enojado.  
—Está bien —aceptó y marcó el número interno de la casa para pedir comida casera.

Y mientras Dohko se comía hasta el plato y los cubiertos, Shaka prácticamente no probó bocado por estar tan pendiente del mapa; trazando un camino a tomar, estudiando con vehemencia la zona, tomando apuntes mentales de los detalles importantes a tener en cuenta.

—Shaka... ¿Vaf a comer efto? —preguntó Libra con la boca llena y señalando el pequeño plato con una ración de jardinera.  
—No. —Prácticamente le arrojó el plato—. Cómaselo todo, pero cállese que estoy pensando.  
—¿En qué? —cuestionó y tomó un sorbo de cerveza (Quilmes, por supuesto).

Virgo lo miró punzante y tomó aire hinchando el pecho, luego tosió antes de responderle.

—La misión. ¿Recuerda a qué hemos venido? —Arqueó las cejas sin dejar de mirarlo con dureza— No estamos de vacaciones.  
—Relájate, Shaka —pidió apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero en calidad de masajes.  
—¡Anciano Maestro! —espetó quitando las manos intrusas que osaban posarse sobre su inmaculado cuerpo— Si usted no piensa trabajar, no me importa... pero déjeme a mí hacerlo. La seguridad de la Tierra y de la Diosa está en juego...  
—Ni sabemos qué vamos a encontrar —interrumpió quitándose un trozo de carne atorado en el diente—, quizás no sea nada. —Y recordándolo de súbito, acusó con un dedo—: Volviste a llamarme anciano.  
—¿Y sabe qué? No debería llamarlo anciano. Porque un niño de once años es más responsable que usted. —Furibundo se encontraba el pequeño Buda.  
—Bué... —Este no se mostró ni un ápice ofendido o afectado por las palabras del hindú, lo que terminaba por exasperarlo más de lo que ya estaba—. No has comido nada... —Notó muy calmo— Igual ya no quedó comida.  
—¡Si se comió todo usted! —gritó poniéndose de pie para alejarse de ese hombre y encerrarse en el cuarto para continuar la labor más tranquilo— ¡Mientras yo estaba trabajando!  
—Está bien —resopló resignado—, te ayudaré si tanto insistes.

Sin embargo cuando se puso de pie con el fin de acompañarlo a Virgo en la ardua labor de "Athena vaya a saber qué carajo estaba haciendo" este le cerró en la cara la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Concluyó que lo más conveniente sería dejarlo solo, al menos unos minutos... Horas, días, el tiempo que fuera necesario.

**(…)**

La hora de dormir fue todo un ritual para Dohko, mientras Shaka observaba al anciano maestro ordenar su cama, desvestirse y cepillarse los dientes como si fuese algo serio, cuestión de vida o muerte, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mordaz.

—Pena que no sea así para la misión.

Libra con suma calma se sentó en la cama, destapó en triángulo una parte de las sabanas y luego de acomodarse allí se tapó, sonriéndole en respuesta a su compañero de equipo.

—Que no comparta contigo mis pensamientos... —Se estiró para alcanzar su libro— no quiere decir que no piense en la misión.

Virgo frunció la frente sumamente molesto y sin poder reaccionar en ese momento, optó por acostarse para intentar dormir pero... no podía dar por perdida esa "pelea".

—No se muestra muy preocupado. —Aireado se lo increpó.  
—Shaka... —suspiró, divertido con su nuevo amigo y su porte de chico rudo— De pasar algo... Pasará, pierde cuidado que nos enteraremos. —Realizó una breve pausa y prosiguió—: no tiene sentido obsesionarse tanto con esta misión y con lo que aún no ha pasado.

Ahora sí, harto del mayor, simuló dormir. No pensaba seguir discutiendo con ese tipo, en primer lugar porque él siempre era una persona serena y correcta, no permitiría que ese hombre alterase sus nervios de acero, por muy fácil que lo hiciera. Al menos no le daría con el gusto de que lo viera fuera de sus casillas, ya que con seguridad uno más de sus compañeros tendría algo en su contra para decir sobre él. Y estaba hasta la coronilla de eso.

**(…)  
**

Al otro día debían tomar un avión rumbo a la provincia llamada Misiones. Un viaje corto en dicho transporte, pero eternamente largo en otros. A comparación del día anterior, milagrosamente, el chino se mantuvo silencioso y muy pensativo. Por su lado Shaka no dejó de criticar hasta lo _incriticable_. Es que nada era perfecto para el Santo más perfecto.

Llegaron a la provincia sintiendo, apenas cruzaron las puertas de ese aeropuerto, el notable cambio de temperatura. Un vaho de calor los golpeó como si estuvieran dentro de un volcán o en el mismísimo infierno. No estaban, ninguno de los dos, acostumbrados a cuarenta y ocho grados de temperatura a la sombra, cincuenta bajo el sol y sesenta de sensación térmica.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, a decir verdad Shaka se estaba dejando guiar por Dohko, pero al ver que no llegaban a ningún lado, el Santo de la virgen, terminó por preguntarlo.

—¿Se fijó en el mapa?  
—¿Eh? —Se tardó en responder, caminando frente a él no volteó— Seh...  
—Anciano maestro —gruñó entre dientes notando la mentira— Quiero decir... —intentó corregirse— Maestro... —Pero al notar lo que estaba diciendo explotó—: ¡No! ¡Usted no es mi condenado maestro!  
—Vaya, Shaka... —expresó dando la vuelta y frenando el lento caminar— Nunca te escuché maldecir.

Hasta parecía contento. El hindú le dedicó otra mirada asesina arrancándole una sonrisa al mayor que terminó por exasperarlo al borde de un ataque de nervios. Al final, terminó quitándole el mapa al otro para fijarse y poder hallar el camino hacia la zona del desastre.

Anduvieron por varias horas en caminos de tierra rojiza, detalle que les hizo observar casi todo el trayecto ese extraño y atípico color. Todo parecía teñido de rojo, a diferencia de la tupida selva, verde en todo su esplendor. El sonido de animales salvajes copó sus oídos, pero siendo quienes eran no tenían nada que temer.

Finalmente un brazo del río se les presentó; buscaron el campamento hasta que lo hallaron, presentándose con el jefe principal de la brigada y dándose a conocer, este los llevó ante otro sujeto, extranjero en ese sitio, con un nombre que ninguno de los dos retuvo. A uno por que no le interesaba y al otro porque era malo para recordar nombres. Sin embargo, este tipo, de edad madura, supo quiénes eran ellos en verdad y los guió por la selva, explicándole la situación y los daños ocasionados: cientos de vidas perdidas y casas. Daños materiales y sentimentales incontables.

—Ustedes tienen toda la libertad de investigar el sitio, los haré pasar por miembros del servicio de inteligencia y no los molestarán —explicó el pelirrojo pecoso con su siempre sonrisa presente. Sus rulos eran cuasi graciosos, pequeños y cuantiosos.  
—Bien... —esbozó Dohko deteniéndose en medio de la maleza— Por lo visto la lluvia de este año no podría haber hecho crecer tanto el río, ¿cierto?  
—Así es. —El joven siguió caminando adentrándose en un campamento donde los damnificados esperaban por ayuda, gente en su mayoría pobre y sin recursos, atados y condenados a ese lugar, dependientes del gobierno y la solidaridad de la gente.  
—Sin embargo —continuó hablando Libra mientras miraba de reojo a Shaka, este simplemente observaba con ojos neutros el desolado panorama sin omitir comentario alguno—, también puede ser producto de la deforestación.  
—También, pero la zona que ustedes tienen que investigar... Bueno… allí la tierra se abrió. Lo cual es extraño —expresó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—; pues no tendría que tener relación con el río. O sí, ya que en esa zona el agua se filtró por completo.  
—O sea, que antes había un río.  
—Un pequeño brazo. Artificial, para abastecer a una zona. —A lo lejos una mujer, quizás enfermera, mencionó el nombre del sujeto—. Disculpen, debo seguir con mi trabajo, cualquier duda estaré hasta mañana en la mañana en mi carpa. —Estrechó la mano de Dohko y partió raudo al llamado de la muchacha.

Shaka se había separado de los dos sujetos para colocarse de cuclillas cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un niño, de no más de ocho años, lloraba abrazándose a las piernas, frágil y mundano. El Anciano Maestro se perdió en esta imagen.

—¿Que te sucede? —investigó el rubio hablando en un perfecto español.  
—M-Mi gatito... —sollozó el pequeño llorando aún más— n-no aparece... y dicen que no lo van a buscar... que la gente es más importante.

Virgo acarició la sucia melena castaña del crío y le regaló una sonrisa para luego buscar las palabras correctas y consolarlo.

—No te preocupes. ¿Has visto? —dijo señalando la tupida selva— Aquí hay muchos árboles frutales y muchos animales pequeños.  
—Ajá.  
—Seguramente que tu gatito sabrá apañárselas solas. —Le secó con una mano las lágrimas— Los animales poseen instinto. ¿Sabes lo que es? —Ante el asentimiento del niño prosiguió— Por eso, sabe cazar y cuidarse solo. Seguramente debe estar bien, junto a otros gatitos que también se han separado de sus dueños.

El pequeño paulatinamente dejó de llorar mientras el muchacho continuaba hablando sobre lo fácil que era para un gato sobrevivir y que no tenía de qué preocuparse porque indudablemente no estaba solo. El niño entendió sus palabras y sintiendo el cálido cosmos de ese hombre tan bello y tan extraño, sonrió, se puso de pie y se fue corriendo a buscar a su madre para contarle que su gatito seguramente estaba en la selva comiendo cosas ricas y sanas, junto a otros felinos.

—Increíble... —susurró Dohko trayendo a la realidad al otro que de un respingo se puso de pie— eso fue muy...  
—Ya déjeme en paz —expresó algo abochornado. ¿Cómo no había sentido la presencia de su compañero antes?  
—Pero estaba tratando de halagarte —dijo con energía siguiéndolo detrás.  
—¡Vamos! Tenemos trabajo. Esta gente necesita de nuestra ayuda.  
—¡¿Ya?! —Se quejó, pero siguiéndolo igual— ¿No podemos comer antes?  
—¡Ya comimos! —Shaka se frotó la frente y tomó aire.

Libra consideró que lo mejor era guardar silencio, aunque esa faceta desconocida del hindú comenzaba a hechizarlo. Nunca lo había visto tan desaforado y efusivo al Santo más cercano al Gran Maestro, pero a su vez con el corazón más tierno entre todos los Dorados.

Dohko se movió a través de la selva como pez en el agua, el peso de su mochila de viaje no representaba un problema para su agilidad; se notaba que amaba la naturaleza en toda su extensión porque con cada cosa que se movía o tenía vida se detenía a observarla maravillado, como si fuera la primera vez que tenía esa posibilidad.

Llegaron al lugar que se encontraba escondido detrás de las enormes y anchas enredaderas. Un sitio donde una gran grieta en el suelo no representaba más que eso.

—¿Sientes algo, Shaka? —El aludido negó con la cabeza cerrando momentáneamente sus hermosos ojos azules— Yo tampoco... —expresó Libra frunciendo la frente con decepción.

Nada, ni un pequeño atisbo de cosmos ni ninguna actividad fuera de lo normal. Ante esa desilusión, el anciano maestro no tuvo más opciones que decretarlo.

—Bien, acamparemos aquí.  
—¿Qué? —Virgo volteó alarmado por esas palabras y miró hacia los costados— ¡No! ¡Ni loco! ¡Quiero dormir en una cama!  
—¡Vamos, Shaka! Será divertido, además ¿a qué le temes?  
—¿Yo? ¡Temerle a algo! ¡Ja!  
—Por eso... eres un Santo de Athena, el más emblemático —lo consoló quitándose la mochila para comenzar a armar la carpa—. Además no hay nada más lindo que dormir en una hermosa selva como esta. Llena de alimañas que podrían arrancarte las entrañas, de insectos venenosos y de…

El muchacho aceptó porque, a pesar de que prefería las comodidades de un hotel, su deber como Santo le obligaba a actuar de acuerdo al sentido común de uno. Y el suyo le dictaba que la propuesta del hombre era sumamente coherente y lógica. Lo más prudente era pasar la noche allí y estar alertas a lo que fuera que los acechara.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez acomodados, y con extrema pericia, Dohko encendió un fuego. Las llamas del mismo crepitaban con la madera encendida, consumiéndose con lentitud, brindando luz y calor. Los ruidos nocturnos, propios de la naturaleza, inundaron el lugar con la llegada de la noche, tornando el sitio más misterioso, mágico, bello y aterrador que de día; pero no le temían a los animales salvajes, ni un poco, su mente estaba muy concentrada en posibles enemigos que representaban un desafío mucho mayor que cualquier depredador en el mundo.

Comieron embutidos de una lata, bebieron agua que habían cargado en botellas y se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno encerrado en su mente.

—Aunque si quieres... —soltó Libra consiguiendo que su compañero le prestara atención— con la velocidad de un Santo podríamos estar en el pueblo en minutos.  
—¿Para qué?  
—¿Cómo para qué? —chistó— Para ir a divertirnos, salir un rato, ¡bailar! —exclamó con júbilo— Disfrutar de...  
—¿No se supone que tenemos que quedarnos aquí para investigar el lugar? —Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

El Anciano Maestro adoptó un semblante melancólico, mas su sonrisa contrarrestaba la insondable amargura de sus ojos esmeraldinos, y habló casi en un murmullo, apoyando su gran barbilla en las rodillas encogidas, frente al fuego.

—Hace tantos años que no bailo —rió apenas. Hacía más de dos siglos, literalmente, que no lo hacía— que no sé cómo bailan los jóvenes de esta época —suspiró largamente y posó la mirada en el cielo estirándose hacia atrás en una pose desgarbada— ¡Mírame! A pesar de tener el cuerpo de un joven no dejo de ser un viejo.  
—Créame, si le consuela saberlo, no se comporta como uno —dijo con veracidad arrancándole la risa fácil al otro.

El chino se tomó del estómago y se revolcó en el suelo. Vaya que Shaka lograba hacerle reír como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Le gustaba estar a su lado, y aunque comprendía las razones de los demás por no querer estarlo, le apenaba un poco la situación del muchacho.

—Yo meditaré —expresó Virgo con firmeza—. Expandiré mi cosmos para intentar ver si algún guerrero se encuentra en los alrededores.

Dohko se quedó en el lugar viendo como el rubio se colocaba en la pose del loto con la espalda erguida. Enseguida los colores de su cosmos lo rodearon, iluminando más el lugar de lo que hacía la fogata y la luna misma.

Libra buscó acomodarse, se puso de pie para ir en busca de su libro pisando, sin intenciones, las hojas del suelo y haciéndolas crujir. Vio como el hindú abría un ojo cambiando su semblante sereno a uno perturbado.

—Necesito silencio.  
—Pero ¿qué silencio? —expresó el chino con suma verdad; los sonidos nocturnos abrazaban toda la selva.  
—¡Es usted el problema! —Le arrojó una rama por la cabeza que dio en el blanco— No los animales.

El mayor susurró un "bueno, no te pongas tan sensible" y siguió su camino con todo el sigilo del mundo para lograr su objetivo. Con cuidado volvió a su lugar y comenzó a leer. Pasaron así unos cuantos segundos, pero compenetrado en la lectura no pudo evitar exclamar su sorpresa con las escenas del libro.

—Increíble... ¡se suicidó! —Pero al notar la mirada de Shaka sobre su persona augurándole una muerte lenta y segura, agregó— Lo siento... Es que el personaje principal se... —explicó señalando el libro, perdiendo fuerza en el tono de voz y en la explicación.

Siguió cada uno en lo suyo. Libra era muy ruidoso a pesar de creer que no lo era, cada vez que bebía agua, cada vez que cambiaba de hoja, hasta cuando respiraba; pero aun así Virgo se las ingenió para no distraerse y mantenerse concentrado. Hasta que... el Anciano Maestro, de tanto beber agua, eructó.

—¡Ups! Lo siento —se disculpó tapándose la boca con los dedos.

Ahí sí, el hindú se puso de pie pateando las cosas sobre el suelo —vasos, jarras, botellas, latas vacías— y se metió en la carpa con el fin de intentar, al menos, dormir. El chino se quitó la camiseta blanca, que se encontraba empapada, sin dejar de observar la carpa por donde había desaparecido su iracundo compañero.

—Dije "lo siento".

Se volvió a disculpar y parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose qué le pasaba al otro. ¿Tanto escándalo por un eructo? Tendría más cuidado la próxima vez. Que ni se le ocurriera tirarse un gas, entonces, o terminaría en uno de los infiernos de Shaka sin pasaje de retorno.

Cada intento de Shaka por meditar era en vano. Dohko se las ingeniaba para molestarlo sin proponérselo, pero lográndolo a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo Virgo no era una persona que se viera perturbada con facilidad, ¿entonces por qué Libra tenía esa facilidad para con él? ¿Por qué lo ponía tan nervioso? Sin dudas, él "funcionaba" mejor sin molestos compañeros que lo único que lograban era estorbar su trabajo y desempeño como Santo. ¡Tenía una reputación que defender! Acaso ¿alguien sabia lo desgastante que eso era?

**(…)**

Al día siguiente, sin más opciones y sin pistas, debieron seguir con su camino. Quizás en la provincia de San Luis pudieran hallar algo de qué valerse. Sumamente decepcionados, pero por otro lado tranquilos de que todo estuviera en orden, se alistaron para ir en busca de comida.

Luego del desayuno abundante en un pequeño café —con indispensable aire acondicionado— se encaminaron al aeropuerto tomando previamente un micro interno que tardó ¡cinco horas! en llegar a destino. El viaje fue algo largo y agotador, pero ya para la noche estaban en otro lugar, en el mismo país, pero muy diferente al anterior. Se toparon con sierras y colores vivos y brillantes. La temperatura era sumamente agradable aunque la gente dejara mucho que desear.

—Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos, Shaka? —investigó Dohko con un escarbadientes en la boca.  
—Psh... Y se supone que usted es el antiguo maestro. —Negó incrédulo de ver lo cómodo que era el otro dejándose llevar.  
—Dime "Dohko" a secas, por favor. —Se llevó una mano a su pecho para luego quitarse el escarbadientes y arrojarlo dentro de un cesto.  
—Dado que es de noche, lo mejor será buscar donde dormir.

Por fortuna terminaron en un hotel, lo malo era que en la zona donde estaban era una pendiente, así que adonde quisiesen ir, ya fuera a pasear o a comprar comida, o tenían que subir o tenían que bajar. Igual, era un ejercicio extra que no les sentaba para nada mal.

Shaka se mostró demasiado absorto con la misión, mientras que Libra intentó distraerlo un poco para que esta no se volviera una obsesión. A decir verdad, ese chiquillo comenzaba a preocuparle demasiado para su gusto, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Era así, no podía con su genio, vivía preocupado y atento al sentir de los otros seres que lo rodeaban, fueran cercanos o no.

Pero Virgo iba mucho más allá del simple mote "compañero", aunque no eran precisamente amigos tampoco. Le encantaba la melodiosa voz del hindú, tan atrapante, misteriosa, que ejercía un total dominio sobre su persona. Y eso era una de las tantas cosa que le encantaban de él. Lástima que hablaba poco. Poder caminar junto a ese semi dios había sido una verdadera bendición; pero le daba suma pena ver la tristeza que desprendían esos ojos.

—¿Qué mira tanto? —investigó Shaka mientras se acomodaba en el cuarto donde pasarían la noche, algo incómodo por la mirada pícara del otro; este poseía este unos ojos seductores que lograban ponerlo alerta y expectante.  
—Lo siento es que... eres tan hermoso.

—Dohko... —sentenció entre dientes, tardó en responder por andar pensando en cómo llamar a ese mal nacido sujeto— No me moleste con esas cosas.  
—¿Por qué? —Lo miró con curiosidad, acaso ¿esas mejillas tan blancas se habían enrojecido?— Debes estar acostumbradísimo a que la gente te mire así.  
—¿A mí? —Se señaló el pecho, abriendo grande los ojos— No importa la belleza exterior. Los demás... —realizó una pausa, ¿por qué estaba confesándose, en ese hotelucho, a un tipo cualquiera y sentando en una precaria cama?— No importa cómo te veas, sino como te vean los demás.

El anciano maestro había entendido las palabras del otro y sintió aún más pena por él; experimentó unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo, pero como aun quería conservar sus sentidos y hombría, se quedó en el lugar.

—Shaka... —inspiró aire y luego lo soltó al hablar— eres aún muy joven. —Le sonrió con calidez— Te queda mucho por aprender. —Notó que sus palabras habían molestado un poco a su compañero— Creo que tú, mejor que nadie, sabes la clase de persona que eres, no debería importarte lo que los demás piensen de ti, o como ellos te vean...  
—Me mal interpretó. A mí no me interesa lo que opine la gente —mintió, pues en el fondo sí le importaba, como a todas las personas— Quise decir que por más hermoso que sea, todos me ven como si fuera lo más horrible que jamás habitó la tierra.  
—Te tienen miedo —explicó Dohko sin mencionar nombres, no hacía falta, Virgo lograba comprenderlo—, te respetan. ¡Mírate! Eres bellísimo en toda la extensión de la palabra —rió al ver la expresión de quien se observaba a sí mismo como si recién se descubriera—. Todos se mueren por tener algo contigo y no hablo... —aclaró con efusividad— de solo sexo. Todos en el Santuario te admiran, les gustaría poder hablar contigo, estar cerca de ti, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Primero, tú pones una muralla invisible. Segundo ¿cómo un mundano humano puede acercarse a semejante deidad?  
—Pero yo... no soy un dios, solo soy...  
—Un joven —interrumpió Libra—, un joven como cualquier otro, que tiene aún mucho por aprender.  
—Yo…  
—Ya... deja de comportarte como un ser al que nada le afecta o le invade. Como un hombre tan perfecto que no necesita de los humanos. —Se acostó en la cama, dejando la luz del velador apagado para no incomodarlo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Shaka no pudo decir nada, se quedó sentando en el lugar, aferrándose el brazo derecho y al borde de las lágrimas.

Lagrimas... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? No lo recordaba muy bien. ¿En la batalla de Hades? Negó con la cabeza, a la que luego aferró. No se acordaba, y odiaba no poder hacerlo.

Dohko buscó dormir pese a esa extraña sensación en el pecho, de aflicción y ternura.  
El Santo de Virgo poseía baja autoestima. ¿Quién iba a imaginárselo? Al fin y al cabo, como ya lo había manifestado, por muy Buda que fuera, no dejaba de ser un joven humano con un gran camino por delante. Debía vivir la vida como uno. Y todos necesitan de los humanos para poder hacer de ese duro camino uno más placentero.

El hindú no lo manifestó ni lo haría, pero admiraba profundamente a Dohko, y luego de esa charla, aún más. A pesar de comportarse como un niño, por momentos, sobre todo con esa profunda mirada, no permitía que uno olvidara que poseía más de doscientos años en la tierra.

—Y tú... hueles a la cascada de Rozan... —susurró Shaka creyendo que el otro ya estaba dormido.  
—¿Sí? No lo sabía.

Libra recibió un almohadazo, pero esquivando el segundo con facilidad y poniéndose de pie, tomó las sabanas de la cama de Virgo y lo enredó en ella, entre carcajadas. Cuando el rubio pudo escapar de esa prisión no dejó de expresar lo inmaduro e idiota que era el otro.

Finalmente se acostaron a dormir, al otro día les esperaba un día largo en las sierras.  
Sin embargo era cierto, el hombre olía a una tarde fresca de lluvia en pleno otoño.

**(…)**

Al día siguiente se encaminaron cuesta arriba en busca de algún transporte que los llevara a la cima de la sierra. El día era caluroso, pero tolerable. Lograron su objetivo y llegaron a una zona turística, pero luego de bordear el río, alejándose del lugar, se toparon con la escena que buscaban ver.

A sus pies había un gran acantilado con forma circular; el corte en la tierra era casi perfecto y el sitio estaba por completo despoblado, sin contar a los pumas que merodeaban por allí. Sin dudas era extraño, encontrar eso ahí en medio del camino, pero de nuevo no sintieron presencia de cosmos, acaso de ser un enemigo ¿era lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder ocultarlo?

Sin más opciones acamparon allí, esquivando los cactus que crecían como maleza en ese sitio, encendieron de nuevo una fogata y armaron la carpa. Inevitablemente la conversación se inició a raíz de las pocas pistas que tenían. Nada en concreto.

—Según el estudio geográfico de la zona —comentó Dohko abriendo una lata de arvejas— ese agujero es relativamente nuevo.  
—Pero no tenemos nada —suspiró, algo fastidiado.  
—Mejor —exclamó Libra sonriendo—, eso quiere decir que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.  
—Aun así el Patriarca dijo que han sentido presencia de cosmos, no nos enviaría de no ser...  
—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió mientras colaba rústicamente la conserva—. Otra posibilidad es que el rastro se haya perdido. Quizás era débil y con el correr de los días se perdió por completo.  
—Entonces hay que seguir "preocupados" —contraatacó Shaka— porque un enemigo...  
—Hasta que no lo tenga frente a mis narices y me diga claramente que viene a matar a Athena, conquistar el mundo... y toda esas cosas que siempre quieren hacer los dioses, pocos originales, por cierto... —le alcanzó una cuchara a su compañero— no me haré mala sangre. Ya te lo dije antes.  
—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió Virgo mirando la lata que el otro le había dado— ¿Esto es la cena?  
—No tuve tiempo de comprar algo mejor —rió el mayor y aceptó de regreso las arvejas— ¿No vas a cenar?

El otro negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir a la carpa, pero cuando atinó a caminar su pierna cedió haciéndolo trastabillar. La tomó con ambas manos y se la frotó mientras la expresión en su rostro revelaba dolor, pormenor que llamó la atención del hombre.

—¿Qué te sucede?  
—No es nada... —Volvió a sentarse junto a Dohko—. Es que después de la pelea con el Phoenix, en las Doce Casas, ha quedado resentida. Y a veces me duele... cuando hago determinados movimientos.  
—¿Te has tratado con un médico?  
—No, ¿para qué? —Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el dolor se fuera por su cuenta, como siempre hacía cuando este inoportunamente aparecía.

Libra negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces, se olvidaba que estaba frente al "omnipotente y omnipresente" Shaka de Virgo. Él no necesitaba de doctores. Sonrisa mediante, se acercó más al chico que jugaba a ser todopoderoso y tomándolo de la pierna comenzó a masajeársela.

—¿Q-Qué hace? —Se alarmó, sintiéndose incómodo como nunca antes en su vida lo había estado.  
—Masajes —aclaró con tono obvio, como si eso no fuera evidente.  
—No necesito masajes —explicó tajante tomando las manos del mayor entre las suyas para retirarlas. El simple tacto le provocó una tensión muscular generalizada junto a un hormigueo interior muy particular.  
—Ya lo sé —expresó Libra mirándolo con esos ojos pícaros otra vez—, es solo una excusa para tocarte.

El rubio se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, con los ojos bien abiertos y un porte amenazante. Aun así, el hombre no se amedrentó ni se cohibió, por el contrario, más envalentonado se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero.

—¡¿Qué hace?! —inquirió ofendido y abochornado.  
—Me desvisto. —De nuevo ese tono de obviedad— Ya es hora de dormir, ¿no?

—Pero…

—¿O quieres que te diga la verdad? —rompió a reír divertido con la situación— ¿Que es para que veas qué lindo culo tengo?  
—¡Será cabrón! —Iba a darle un puñetazo, pero como su intención verdadera no era esa, falló.

Libra lo tomó con fuerza entre los brazos, vestido solo con la ropa interior que era un pantaloncito, y acercando la boca al oído de Shaka se confesó sin remordimientos.

—Me gustas, Shaka. Mucho.  
—Ancia... Maestro —se corrigió a tiempo— Dohko. —Escondió la mirada, nervioso y apesadumbrado.  
—Y me da pena tu situación.  
—¡¿Mi situación?! —Se ofendió, no quería la lástima de nadie, menos la de ese tipo.  
—Voy a besarte —aclaró en un susurro.  
—N-No —balbuceó respirando con dificultad.  
—Sí.  
—No. —Su voz había sido apenas un hilillo, podía sentir el cálido aliento del hombre en el rostro.  
—Sí, Shaka. Voy a besarte.  
—Yo… —Lo dejó, porque en su interior creyó que si a alguien debía entregarle el primer beso, sin dudas el elegido sería al antiguo maestro.

Los labios del hombre hicieron contacto con los del muchacho. Este sintió sus piernas flojas, como si fueran de gelatina. Dohko lo tomó con más fuerza entre los brazos para hundir la lengua en la boca de su, sin dudas, futuro amante; pero este, algo avergonzado, tuvo que confesar un pequeño... inconveniente. Lo era viéndolo desde su punto de vista.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Yo... —Se separó del hombre para poder hablar sin titubear, odiaba hacerlo porque siempre creyó que eso era signo de debilidad, y él no era débil— Sé que querrá mucho más que esto.  
—Eres virgen. —Se aguantó la risa al ver el rostro de Shaka gritando metafóricamente un "¡¿cómo mierda lo supo?!— No me esperaba menos de ti.  
—¡¿Y eso que quiere decir?! —Frunció el ceño, gravemente irritado.  
—¿Quién podría ser tan perfecto, como para estar contigo? —Cerró los ojos y arqueó las cejas, para luego abrirlos y agregar—: Claro, solo yo.  
—Psh... —bufó Virgo tratando de tomar distancia, aunque... Una parte de él no quería.  
—Ven aquí, ya sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. —Lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

El rubio se dejó hacer, primero porque la sensación era singular, nunca antes había estado en esa situación y por ende jamás se había sentido de esa particular forma. Además, ya era hora, aunque no la hay, en verdad, para decidir hacer esas cosas, el hindú sintió que quizás, solo quizás, Dohko podría ser el privilegiado. ¡Solo porque era amable, sabio y gentil! Y porque olía a tierra húmeda, cuando el cielo está a punto de llover.

—D-Dhoko…  
—Igual... —expresó Libra bajándose la ropa interior y dejando al descubierto un miembro semi erguido— Solo te quitaré una de las virginidades. —Y, para aclarar cuál era, lo aferró con fuerza de los glúteos—. De la otra deberás encargarte tú.

Shaka no pudo decir nada, se encontraba demasiado desarmado tanto física como emocionalmente que, aunque pretendiera decir algo, la voz no le hubiera surgido. Sintió la garganta cerrada, de la cual solo gemidos podían salir y, por Buda, que no le pasara eso.

—Ah... —Se le escapó a Virgo cuando el mayor comenzó a morderle y lamerle el cuello.

En pocos segundos, sin saber cómo, el rubio terminó por completo desnudo para ser arrastrado al suelo por un hombre cautivante. Este acercó más el cuerpo al del hermoso muchacho que descansaba sobre las prendas arrojadas, logrando así que los miembros hicieran contacto. El hindú se estremeció de placer cuando el otro se frotó de esa forma tan candente y pecaminosa. Le pidió "perdón" a Buda y tomó con las blancas manos el pene de Dohko, masturbándolo con algo de timidez.

Libra, por su parte, le acarició el pecho y el vientre, embelesado con tanta belleza. El largo cabello de Shaka caía alborotado, y todo eso le hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo... Tener a semejante divinidad a su merced, dispuesto y entregado. Buscó con anhelo, fundirse en un apasionado beso. Aunque en un inicio fuera suave, con los minutos, cada toque y cada beso eran más profundos y fogosos.

Las lenguas se entrelazaron en una lucha feroz por el dominio, pero el hombre, poseído por la ansiedad, descendió un poco para poder sobar con fuerza las tetillas del rubio, arrancándole, ahora, sonoros gemidos masculinos. Mordisqueó y lamió a su gusto, deleitándose con la sabrosa piel del menor. A esas alturas, Virgo se encontraba con las piernas abiertas deseando con todas sus ganas sentir "más"... ¿De qué? No tuvo la más pálida idea, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería más, mucho más. Y Dohko se lo pensaba dar.

Se derritió de deleite cuando la rodilla de Libra hizo contacto con su muslo, supo que este estaba buscando la posición ideal para poder acercar el miembro a su sagrado e inexplorado orificio para poder penetrarlo hasta el fondo. Eso lo llevó al borde del orgasmo y nunca, jamás, creyó estar en una coyuntura semejante. Tan predispuesto, tan vulnerable, tan frágil y dependiente de cada movimiento que el otro pudiera efectuar.

Ambos tenían en las manos el pene del otro, el cual masturbaban con ímpetu, sin importar si acababan allí, si morían en ese momento, si algún dios con sed de venganza decidía aparecerse esa noche. Como si sus vidas dependieran de las sublimes caricias de su compañero.

Libra le acarició los testículos, jugando con el vello, y lentamente con las yemas de los dedos siguió camino hasta llegar a la entrada de este. Jugó un rato allí, pero viendo que el único lubricante que tenían a mano era la saliva, se encorvó para que fuera la lengua la que realizara aquel erótico recorrido.

En ese momento todo se nubló para el hindú. Se aferró a la cabellera del hombre y abrió más las piernas sintiendo, con claridad, como el pene endurecido palpitaba necesitado de un inmediato desahogo.

—D-Dohko... —susurró Shaka llevándose una mano al miembro para masturbarse y así liberar esa tensión; pero el mencionado Santo de Libra no se lo permitió: le tomó las manos saliendo del lugar y dejando tan maravillosa labor de lado.  
—Arrodíllate —pidió con seriedad y al ver que el otro le daba la espalda, arrodillado, aclaró—: Pon tus manos en el suelo... Así, perfecto.

El rubio sintió la cercanía del mayor quien, sin titubeos, apresó con una de sus grandes manos uno de sus glúteos, para luego rozar esa línea tan ligada a lo lujurioso y lo prohibido. Cuando el hindú sintió el primer dedo irrumpiendo su virginidad, no pudo más que arquear la espalda, exhalar ese gemido que tenía atrapado en la garganta y ofrecer, en todo su esplendor, ese magnífico trasero.

Excitado, como nunca antes lo había estado, Dohko acercó el pene al orificio y en un lento y habilidoso vaivén de caderas, fue adentrándose poco a poco, causándole el mínimo dolor, que a su vez era sublimado por el placer. Las caderas de Libra, a los segundos, ya se movían con frenesí, adquiriendo cierto ritmo y cadencia que en su inexperiencia el rubio supo llevar a la perfección.

Pero algo los interrumpió.

—Dohko... —gimió Shaka mirando hacia un costado— Un puma.  
—No importa —Ni por un puma ni por Zeus pensaba detenerse. Virgo dejó el asunto allí, a decir verdad ese animal nada podía hacerles; pero maldición, se sentía incómodo siendo observado por esa criatura de Dios. Saliendo en su auxilio, Dohko miró fijo al mamífero consiguiendo que este escapara con la cola entre las patas cuesta arriba— ¿Así estás más tranquilo? —investigó Libra metiendo y sacando el pene con auténtica desesperación.

El otro pudo haberle contestado que un puma no era motivo para estar "intranquilo", que no necesitaba de su ayuda, y mil sandeces más; pero no pudo, estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir a pleno y con cada célula de su ser esa _cosa_ irrumpiendo con furia en su persona.

¿Qué diría Shion si supiera lo que en ese momento, dos de sus santos, estaban haciendo en plena misión?

El hombre sonrió con morbosidad ante esta idea y acarició las nalgas del hindú, palmeándolas de vez en cuando, hasta que pudo descargar ese torrente de semen que pugnaba por salir desde hacía tanto tiempo. Una lástima, ya que le hubiera gustado seguir así, con el pene enterrado en el cuerpo de Shaka, toda la noche y toda la vida de ser posible.

Virgo sintió su orificio liberado de esa invasión. Apenas volteó apoyando el trasero en las prendas que Dohko se le fue al humo atrapándole entre los labios el miembro. Solo un par de lengüetazos al hinchado y humedecido glande del rubio que este eyaculó, semen que Libra aceptó gustoso tragando hasta la última gota.

Se quedaron los dos agitados, boca arriba y por completo desnudos. Por lo visto ninguno de los dos tenía pensado abrir la boca, pero el hombre, otra vez, no pudo con su genio. Él tenía que hablar, decir algo siempre.

—Qué hermoso hacerlo bajo las estrellas. Y con la luz de la luna. —Giró apenas la cabeza para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Shaka.  
—Dohko... —reaccionó intentando buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse.  
—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió exhalando el aire retenido en los pulmones. Shaka no necesitaba decir nada, pues el otro siempre se las ingeniaba para saber qué era lo que pensaba antes de que siquiera empezara a hablar—. Aunque esto quede en la nada. Ya conocerás a alguien...  
—¿En el santuario? —Arqueó las cejas y soltó una risa sarcástica.  
—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no hay candidatos? —Se sentó para mirar de frente a su interlocutor— Yo les doy a todos, de pie, no me importa cómo, dónde ni cuándo, pero todos son "potables".  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! No es eso. Es que...  
—Muu te mira... de una forma en la que no te mira nadie más —dijo y Shaka guardó silencio, asombrado por semejante revelación. Le hubiera gustado poder objetar aquella afirmación, pero por algo, quizás por ser cierto, no pudo hacerlo. No le surgió la voz nada más que para expresar un sincero "gracias"—. De nada. Todo un gusto haber sido el primero —dijo con falsa solemnidad—. Cuando quieras repetirlo, ya sabes dónde está mi templo…

Virgo sonrió, a decir verdad, pese a que a veces se comportaba como un pendejo, el anciano maestro tenía sus encantos, y sin lugar a dudas lo que más le atraía de él era su sabiduría, adquirida con los años, pues no en vano había vivido tanto.

—Es… incorregible.  
—Nos veremos más seguido ahora —aclaró el hombre poniéndose de pie y dejando toda su desnudes patente, sin reparos ni vergüenza—. Milo ya está harto de que vaya todos los días en busca de una taza de azúcar. La última vez me amenazó con _Antares_.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! No hay problema, siempre tengo azúcar, y no la uso demasiado.  
—Es que me olvido de comprar, y yo sí consumo mucha azúcar —explicó Dohko con energía y se vistió apenas con un pantalón corto.

Pasaron la noche juntos, hablando sobre la misión, a veces sobre otras cuestiones, pero en sí, compartiendo las pocas horas que aún les quedaban por delante. En menos de una semana había ocurrido demasiado como para poder asimilarlo con rapidez. Lo único que tuvo en claro Shaka era que sin lugar a dudas haberlo tenido a Libra como compañero no había resultado tan malo como juzgó en un inicio.

**(…)  
**

Al otro día siguieron investigando en los alrededores, pero sin llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. Al final tuvieron que volver a Grecia con las manos vacías, sin pistas ni novedades al respecto. Fue Shaka quien, al llegar al Santuario en compañía de Dohko, le dio el parte al sumo sacerdote.

—Está bien, Shaka… no te preocupes. Mejor así. Puedes retirarte a descansar, debe haber sido un viaje largo —dijo Shion dándole un sorbo a la gran copa con vino. Luego inclinó la cabeza ante la reverencia de Virgo y agregó—: Tu quédate Dohko.

El hindú se alejó del recinto con extrema calma, los pasos resonaron en el amplio lugar. Cuando desapareció por la enorme puerta que luego se cerró tras su espalda, el antiguo Santo de Aries puso toda su atención en su querido amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Veo que han sobrevivido.  
—¿Es eso vino tinto? —Señaló la taza de su compañero y ante el asentimiento se acercó para quitárselo de las manos.  
—¿Quieres? —Le cedió la jarra y miró al otro con curiosidad, algo divertido— Dime, quiero escuchar tus quejas sobre Shaka.  
—¿Quejas?  
—Sí. Siempre que lo mando junto a alguien, al regreso, debo escuchar las quejas de los demás.  
—No tengo nada de qué quejarme. —Elevó un hombro restándole importancia al asunto—. Tal vez de que es demasiado hermoso para ser mortal. Es un crimen, deberías crear leyes al respecto.  
—¡Oh! Veo que el viaje te ha afectado.

Dohko plasmó una sonrisa de medio lado y le devolvió la copa a su compañero.

—También puedo quejarme de que tiene un culo precioso... que invita a la perdición y al pecado.  
—Bueno... —canturreó el Patriarca acomodándose con nervios la bata— La idea era acompañarlo, no desvirgarlo.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Fue un desliz. —Poniéndose más serio, investigó—: ¿Para esto querías que me quedara?  
—Si vas a hablarme con ese tono, puedes retirarte —dijo divertido y señaló la puerta con el dedo índice.  
—Entonces apúrate. Que el día tiene veinticuatro horas nada más.  
—Ve —señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar.  
—¿Cuánto tardarás? —investigó pasando junto al sacerdote rumbo al cuarto personal de este.  
—Tardaré lo que tenga que tardar.

Shion buscó, con esas palabras, aclararle al otro que pensaba castigarlo por semejante desacato. Desde que Dohko había vuelto a la vida su manera de encararla era sumamente extraña y libertina; pero así lo quería, no podía quejarse. Además él había sentido en su interior exactamente lo mismo cuando resucitó y no podía culparlo.

Mientras se encerraba con Libra en su habitación personal, un halo de oscuridad y terror cubrió el Santuario. Nubes grises ocultaron el sol y un cosmos, sumamente poderoso y sombrío, se hizo sentir en todo el planeta, mostrándose abiertamente y dando un claro mensaje: "Prepárense para una nueva lucha".

Lo que había sido una sospecha, terminó siendo una certeza. El Santuario, sus Santos y Athena sufrían una nueva amenaza.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
